Our Reflection, Our Enemy
by WannabeFireFox
Summary: Borned from Sakura's missing half, a girl of 6 centuries awakens. Holding the power to shatter the universe, the gang must use everything they got to save it and the girl. But why is Yue the one being targeted? SxS ExT YxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Our Reflection, Our Enemy**

**A Promise is Worth a Stab of Pain and Misery**

BetrayedMind does **not** own any of the CCS characters... though she wish she does... however Shuay belongs to BetrayedMind... so no touchy!!! Some scenes from Fruit Baskets and some words from two songs also **do not** belong to BetrayedMind. Story belongs to BetrayedMind and Shuay... THank you!

* * *

Everyone's in their 3rd year of high school. Syaoran came back from Hong Kong and is now dating Sakura. Kaho does not exists, and more is to be said.) 

Pairings: Sakura Syaoran

Tomoyo Eriol

Shuay(OC) Yue

* * *

"Hey Sakura!" yelled the preppy Tomoyo. "Leave me alone." muttered Sakura as she fitted her hands in her pockets and began walking away. "Sakura?" asked the worried Tomoyo as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "Eeek!!" screamed Tomoyo as Sakura grabbed the hand and flipped her over. Tomoyo waited for the concrete as she squeezed her eyes tight.

Only to be caught by a pair of strong arms. "E-e-eriol." she stuttered as she opened her eyes. "Are you ok?" asked the worried Eriol. "H-hai." she said as Eriol's expression turned from worried to anger. "Why did you do that!" yelled Eriol angrily at the bored Sakura who was examining her nails. "Do what?" asked the bored Sakura as she boredly looked at him. "Throw Tomoyo like that!" he snapped back. "Who cares? You caught her. What's past is past." said Sakura boredly as she walked away. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" snarled Eriol. "If you're sick or mad, just tell us!" he continued. Sakura stopped walking and turned around. Eriol and Tomoyo cringed at the soft smile that Sakura had on.

"Sick you ask? Now why would I be mad or sick at you?" asked Sakura in a disgustingly sweet voice. "We-we-well we had never seen you mad and you might be the type to take your anger out on people" said Eriol, losing his ground. "Is that what you think of me?" asked Sakura softly in a dangerously soft smile. "It's because of you **PEOPLE** that I'm sick!" yelled Sakura as she punched Eriol's jaw in the side. A dark bruise formed by his jaw as he realized that he was spitting out blood. "Now do you feel better? Feel better to have your moment? Feel better to look above me?! Do you?!" snapped Sakura as she grabbed his shirt and held his face close to her. Tomoyo watched with fear as she watched Sakura smiled a cruel disgusting smile.

"Do you feel better than everyone who are below you? Do you feel better when you made a soul suffer for 600 years? Do you feel better when you stole a soul away from their love and made him your creation?" whispered Sakura darkly. Eriol turned to fear as Sakura's eyes became more slanted, more darker, and more vengeful. She smiled cruelly as he felt her other hand that was not holding him, crackled with silvery black electricity. She raised it up to show him it and moved it quickly for his face. "Sakura!!" Eriol who had his eyes closed, opened them, and saw that her electrocuting palm was a mere centimeter away.

Sakura turned her face, clearly not pleased with the results. "Ah Meiling... and of course you brought Syaoran." she said, every word dripping with malice. Eriol felt himself be pushed to Syaoran who carried him to Tomoyo where she sobbed in apology. **SLAP!** Sakura's face was slapped in the left and was so hard that her neck popped.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Kinomoto?!" growled Meiling as she glared furiously at her. Sakura's face, which did not move after being slapped, slowly twisted her face to Meiling. Bored, dangerous eyes stared at Meiling with a small smile of upper hand was pasted on Sakura's face. Meiling, who was still stunned by her expression, was grabbed in the face with both hands where they stood 3 inches apart. "Don't think you would be welcomed, Li." said Sakura who lost her smile and was now looking at her with the same eyes but the smile was replaced with a snarl of anger.

"You conceited little bitch." said Sakura with a hint of hatred in her voice. Syaoran and the other two was shocked that Sakura called Meiling "Li", was even more shocked by the bitch. "A descendent of Clow Reed is **NEVER** allowed at the crystal." growled Sakura. Meiling's eyes turned blank with fear as they widened with Sakura's words, repeating over and over again in her mind. "A never ending pain and misery in the crystal. A never ending circle." whispered Sakura who was smiling a smile of misery. Meiling stood weakly as Sakura let her go slowly. "Is that what you want? To never search for happiness again?" asked Meiling hoarsely as the three looked at her in surprise.

"No I given up on that a long time ago." snarled Sakura as she grabbed Meiling the same way as before again, only this time Meiling could feel Sakura's two fingers, digging into the soft tissues of her left cheek. Rain fell instantly as Sakura finished those words, pouring hard as though, trying to yell out the pain, hiding in someone. "I search for only one thing, but don't worry I'm still searching for the lost fill to the emptiness." Sakura whispered the last part out. "What are you? What is your place in the crystal?" asked Meiling hoarsely, only to have the answer flash in her memories.

_**Flashback**_

"God gathered all the crystals and with God's power, united them with a single tear of pain." Meiling's mother said as she read Meiling the small passage in the old book.

**_End Flashback_**

"God." whispered Meiling quietly as her eyes were erased of any signs of life with only shock and misery in her eyes to show life. Sakura's two fingers went across Meiling's cheek fast, leaving two bloody lines of two long cuts on her cheeks. "To them, I am the closest thing there is to God." said the non-smiling girl, darkly as she made those two bloody lines. Meiling could feel her eyes well up with tears as she slumped down to the ground, her eyes never blinking. Syaoran and Tomoyo made a move to Meiling but was stopped -- "Sakura!!"

Everyone turned to see a running Toya who was out of breath. When Toya got to them, he bent down, trying to catch his breath. The three (not Meiling as she is in a temporary trauma) saw Sakura's face turned from dark to a totally fake genki face. "Onii-chan!" she said, her voice changed completely. Toya who had not noticed the company until he found himself glaring at the gaki. "Gaki." he growled, but was surprised when he saw that Syaoran wasn't even glaring at him. "Toya? Could I lean on you a bit? I'm afraid that I might fall asleep while walking." said Sakura as she yawned tiredly. Toya rolled his eyes. "Sure kaijuu, come on otou-san's getting worried." he said, getting a stomp from Sakura. ("Sakura no Kaijuu!!" said Sakura.) Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder, and the two siblings began walking away, leaving the four staring at them. While walking, Sakura turned her head around, and smiled like she had won a battle, calmly and evilly.

Toya slightly turned his head to Sakura. Something was different about Sakura and he knew it. She acted normally but could tell something was going on. The girl next to him was Sakura but her attitude certainly didn't belong to Sakura at all... ok maybe a piece did. Sakura who felt the wave of concern in her brother, looked up with innocent emerald eyes. "What's wrong, onii-chan?" asked Sakura. Toya felt himself go red with embarrassment of being caught and merely continued walking. Sakura smiled darkly as she stopped walking so Toya became more forward than her, causing her arm to become slightly bent in front of her since she had her hand on Toya's shoulder, her hand still grasping his shoulder.

Sakura's soft, dark smile dropped as she squeezed Toya's shoulder tightly. Silvery, black electricity went dancing across her connected arm to Toya. Toya, who just noticed the squeezed hand and that Sakura stopped walking, turned his head behind, only to see silvery, black electricity coming towards him. It struck him in the shoulder where Sakura was grasping and the electricity shocked his entire body, as his eyes widened and he gave a loud "**Auhhhhhh!!!**" he screamed loudly, as the pain circled in him. He collapsed, clearly knocked out. "Sorry Toya-kuuuun. But I have business to do." Sakura said as she purred the Kun out. She teleported themselves in front of the Kinomoto residence and opened the door.

"Otou-san!! Otou-san!!!" yelled the crying Sakura as she opened the door. Fujitaka, who heard her cry, came running to the front entrance. "Sakura?! What happened to Toya?!!" he exclaimed as he carried Toya to the living room and laid him down on the couch. "I-I-I think he got sick! I-I mean when he told me to come home and so we started walking. But then it started raining hard, and-and he collapsed!!" wailed Sakura. "It's all my fault!!" Fujitaka patted her back gently. "It's not your fault." he said gently as he grabbed the wet cloth that he had grabbed with a bucket of water while carrying Toya. Sakura's malice eyes widened at his words and she stopped crying. Fujitaka placed the wet towel on Toya's forehead, since Toya was a little hot in the head. Sakura's bangs covered her eyes as Fujitaka began humming as he dried Toya with a towel. "Fujitaka..." whispered Sakura softly. Fujitaka, who had never heard his children called him by his name, was startled, and turned to look at her. But halfway, he felt an electricity shock him through his neck, the last thing he heard was "Gomen Nasai." But the world was black already.

* * *

I hoped you all liked it! This is my firt fanfiction that was originally for me to read, but I wanted to know what you guys think of it. PLease don't be too harsh on me... T.T


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Reflection, Our Enemy**

**A Promise is Worth a Stab of Pain and Misery**

Thank you for putting up with m self-fish-ness. I sincerly hope you enjoy the story.

BetrayedMind does **not** own any of the CCS characters... though she wish she does... however Shuay belongs to BetrayedMind... so no touchy!!! Some scenes from Fruit Baskets and some words from two songs also **do not** belong to BetrayedMind. Story belongs to BetrayedMind and Shuay... Thank you!

* * *

**_Back at where we left the quad._**

In a field of discomfort, Syaoran carried Meiling and invited the other duo to his apartment, where everyone sat in pain. "What.. happened to Sakura..." asked Syaoran quietly. "I don't know. I have never seen her like this before. I-I-I never done anything to Sakura to make her **HATE ME**, **DID I?!!**" sobbed Tomoyo hard as Eriol held her and patted her gently. "No, none of us made her hate us. As much as I hate to say it, Sakura hates us." said Eriol sadly as he hugged the crying girl in his arms. "Ugh, no she doesn't hate us, it's someone else." Everyone turned to see a tired Meiling getting up, groaning at her back. "And what makes you say that?" asked the depressed Syaoran.

"Because Sakura is **NOT** part of the crystal and plus... she's my friend." Meiling said. The three looked at each other. "What is the crystal?" asked Tomoyo, her eyes puffy. "Yes, we all like to know that, but first we have to bandage you three up. In case you haven't noticed. Tomoyo, your wrist is swollen, Eriol, your jaw's starting to bruise and is bleeding, Meiling, your entire left side is bleeding!!" exclaimed Syaoran as he cleaned Meiling's wound out and bean bandaging it. "I-I-I guess that's why I always loved you, Syaoran." whispered Meiling. Syaoran looked up and replied, "Yes but I still don't love you, Meiling, I'm sorry." He stood up, and began walking away to Tomoyo to bandage Tomoyo's wrist. "Hey how come you don't bandage me first?" Meiling heard Eriol complain. "Because lady's first." she heard Syaoran snap back with Eriol, whining. Meiling's staring eyes became weak and soft, her tiny smile matching it. "I know but I still can't let go of you just yet." she whispered, knowing no one was hearing it.

"Ok so what is the crystal?" asked Eriol, once everyone was bandaged and dried. He sipped his hot chocolate, perfect for a gloomy day and a rainy one. "The crystal is the Koo Toun Crystal. In English, it is called the Crying Pain of the Crystal. (A/N and yes in Chinese, well actually Mandarin which is still Chinese, it means Crying Pain. I should know because I'm CHINESE and I SPEAK IT!!!! Anyways back to the story.) The Crying Pain of the Crystal was gathered by god. The crystals, all had to be unique.

The 8 important gems of those times were ruby, garnet, sapphire, emerald, amber, amethyst, opal, and diamonds. But the thing is, they all had to be crystal clear. Now the crystal was to be the Winged Heart of the crystal, whom god was going to make it for his children. But they broke into war, and in pain and misery, a single tear fell from his eye and fell on the crystals. The crystals united in the tear and became the Crying Pain of the Crystal." finished Meiling and silence answered her.

"How do you know this Meiling?" asked Syaoran, wondering why he doesn't know it. "You know it Syaoran, just in a different story where it was mixed to never let people know it. Ice and Snow." Meiling said, letting the words sink in. "No-no way! That's of a couple, you're talking about god and 8 crystals!!" exclaimed Syaoran, clearly remembering that fairytale. "Whaaa...? Couple?" thought Meiling. "Oh wait!! Wrong story!" Meiling laughed. Everyone sweat dropped and face-faulted. "It's the Chinese zodiac!!" exclaimed Meiling and everyone stopped moving. "Chinese zodiac?" repeated Eriol. "You got to be kidding." he said looking around. "Think about it. Back then in the old times, the ruby represented the tiger. The garnet represented the ox. The sapphire for rat, emerald for the snake, amber for dog, amethyst for horse, opal for rooster, and the diamond was the dragon. But them in order, it becomes, St Ode Hga." said Meiling, her voice becoming a whisper. "What does that have to do with anything?" asked Eriol, his eyebrows rising.

"Anagram! Anagram!" screeched Meiling, everyone looked at her. "You change the letters! What does it become?!!" yelled Meiling. Syaoran stared at her. "You know I was never good at anagrams." said Syaoran plainly, everyone agreed with him. Frustrated, she yelled out the first words in her mind. "God Hates!" she yelled.

Everyone stared at her. "I didn't know you believed in God." said Syaoran, looking at her funny. "No no no! The anagram! St Ode Hga! G-O-D H-A-T-E-S!!" she screamed out furiously. Everyone's eyes turned to small black dots. "Ehem, so that is the anagram. God Hates." coughed Meiling. "What does that have to do with anything?" asked Syaoran confused. Meiling's eyes turned weak with sadness. "Right now, that person who... scratched me, isn't Sakura." she whispered. "That isn't Sakura? But that was her aura!" exclaimed Syaoran, his eyebrows twitching. "Yes, that is Sakura, but the personality isn't." said Meiling, softly. "That belongs to god." "God?" repeated Tomoyo, confused by her words. "That personality in Sakura is NOT Sakura's. It's God's." said Meiling. "What?!"

"That personality belongs to God. The god of the crystal." said Meiling, her face frowning. "Now because of the crystal, she could reincarnate only once, and that means she's basically immortal, until she wishes to reincarnate." said Meiling, her voice becoming a void of pain and sadness.

"Why is that a bad thing?" asked Eriol. Meiling turned her face to him and Eriol flinched. Her face turned rigid and sad. "Because of the crystal, she lives a cursed life. Her lives will forever and ever, be filled with the pain of a thousand misery." said Meiling, her voice becoming a whisper. "What do you mean?" asked Tomoyo softly. "She can never have the true happiness, she truly wants. Unless, someone breaks the chains that binds her to the crystal." said Meiling. "How do you break them?" asked Syaoran, feeling sad for the girl. "What does everything in the world needs to grow?" asked Meiling. "Love." whispered Tomoyo. Meiling nodded.

"Unless someone can push aside her pain and ignore her cruel side, she'll be chained forever to the ends of time." Meiling continued. "... You speak as though you know her for a long time." said Eriol. The question took Meiling by surprise.

Her eyes turned to a longing for the past. "Yes, I did knew her, when I was 5." smiled Meiling weakly. Everyone was shocked. "Her name... it was Shuay. Ling Youn Shuay." said Meiling, looking down with a small smile. "She was strong, she was rebellious. She was 5 but she acted like she was 18."

**_Flashback_**

"Class this is Ling Youn Shuay. Treat her nicely and do play nicely." said the teacher. The words were kind but her voice wasn't. The teacher walked out of the class and dragged in a small, but tall girl. Her slanted blue black eyes made her look more mature than anyone as she looked around the room. Meiling, who was sitting quietly, looked at her new to-be-classmate.

Meiling hated her teacher. They were in kindergarten but the teacher made her feel like she was a teen. Meiling could tell that the teacher hated the new little girl right away, her eyes showed the hatred. The little girl was 3'6 (A/N my little brother is around that height, he's going to first grade, so that's not really tall in my opinion.) and had long black hair that was weakly wavy at some point. Her bangs were tipped with white that also included her hair that flowed down. But what was the strangest is the fact that she was wearing all black.

**Meiling's POV**

"She's a witch!" yelled a boy in the back of the class. "Witch! Witch!" mimicked the other boys. I frowned. _'What was with these boys? And what about that girl? If I was up there, I'd yell at them.'_ thought Meiling, her forehead creasing. I could see the teacher getting annoyed._ 'Is she going to snap? Is she going to order us around like teenagers? Is she-'_ my taunting, insulting thoughts were interrupted by two words. "**Shut Up.**" Everyone stopped talking and looked at the speaker. Shock came over me. The new girl whose eyes use to be bored looking in a staring mode, where she looked like she didn't have any concern or care about others, was now cold and angry.

"Do you know me? Do you have any right to assume things? Do you think you could whatever you want?" asked the girl in an icy voice. "**DO NOT Call ME NAMES!** I don't know you, but I Definitely **DON'T** like **YOU!** So **STAY OUT** of my business!" snapped the girl coldly. The boys starting to feel the effect head on. "Young lady! Mind your manners!" yelled the cold teacher as she slapped her. The girl, who was now facing on the ground from the slap, in a sideways-kneeled form, stared at the ground. I sat up immediately. **'What's wrong with everyone?! The woman isn't made for being kindergarten teachers!!'** I thought angrily. "Know your place!" the teacher yelled at the fallen girl. "Shut the hell up woman! You slut! **What gives you the right to touch me?!!**" yelled the girl. The teacher slapped her. "That's it! I'm calling your parents!!" the teacher yelled. I was sad all of a sudden. She just came here and all ready she's in trouble. I felt bad.

That is until I saw her face. Her face was blank, entirely blank except for that smile... and those eyes. She had a small smile not one made of happiness, but of a one that said "Keep talking, I'm listening. In the end, I'll get the taste of death. The sweet taste." and it freaked me out. It was like she wanted to kill the teacher and not feel any pain or regret. And those eyes... they were smiling too, in a deathly way. "What are you smiling about girl?!" yelled the teacher hysterically, clearly frightened. "Didn't you hear me?! I'm going to tell your **parents!!!!!**" screamed the teacher. The little girl slowly stood up, still smiling. "Do you think that could scare me? I've always hated them, but in the end, it was clear that I was merely covering my care for them, under all that black dust of hate and misery. But it was **still** too late." the little girl said, not smiling anymore. The face was neutral except for those eyes of insane misery. "But then again, it was **always too late.** The road I took, **killed every** possibility of saying, 'I still care for you.' " The girl said gliding her way to the teacher where she was crawling to a corner in fear. _'Why is no one helping?'_ I thought. _'It was like a show to them. A complete drama in an amazing span of age.'_

"I cared for them, but they took it from the outside. I was like bitter chocolate with sweet chocolate in the middle. Why couldn't they see the inside like true people? Why did they see the outside and left me bitter all over?" the girl asked. "I asked myself those questions, but no answers came out. None, no answers, except for the fact that they are merely sluts. Trying to believe what they want to believe. **They are fools,** using the rebels as rebounds." the girl spat as the teacher cowered in the corner with fear. "**Everyone on this planet are fools!** **Why believe** there is such a complex destiny in the end?! All there is, **is death!!!** That's everyone's destiny!!! **Accept it and die!**" screamed the girl. I couldn't see all around, but I could tell that they were terrified. Just like me. "So go ahead and call my parents! My family's been **dead** for years!!!! **There is no one alive in the family!** They were **murdered! Killed by vengeance!!**"

Everyone's eyes widen at her words, I felt blind in a world of black. This girl... her world was painted black. Made to be that way. The black would fade sometimes, but it always came back, darker and darker. I would've missed it but I heard the whispers that the girl gave to the teacher.

"Go. Leave. Never look back. Leave before I feel the desire to show you your destiny." I heard the girl whisper to the teacher. The teacher nodded frantically and began running to the door. I felt my insides explode. _'She's going to look back!!'_ I felt my mind scream. The teacher opened the door but she made the mistake. She looked back. I saw the teacher's eyes widen and she began running out the door. "Too late." I heard the girl whispered and fear shocked through my bodies. The moment the teacher stepped out the door, she fell to the ground, motionless.

**_End Flashback_**

"Oh my god! D-d-di-did the teacher die?" whispered Tomoyo, her eyes wide. "No but she ended up in the hospital, the doctors said that if they waited longer, then the teacher would be dead. She was at the brink." said Meiling, her gaze going far. "But she got out of the hospital just 4 years ago." said Meiling. Shock. "Y-y-you mean she was in the hospital for 7 years?!!!" yelled Syaoran in a shock down. "And that's not all." said Meiling, seriously.

* * *

I'm sorry if it didn't make sense. I'm not really good at writing to what other people wants. Hopefully I got good reviews... that would wonderful. So tell me how think it was and maybe the other chapters will satisfy you guys... plz give me good reviews T.T 


	3. Chapter 3

**Our Reflection, Our Enemy**

**A Promise is Worth a Stab of Pain and Misery**

**Hi!! Thank you for reading my first fanfiction story. I really hope you like em!!**

BetrayedMind does **not** own any of the CCS characters... though she wish she does... however Shuay belongs to BetrayedMind... so no touchy!!! Some scenes from Fruit Baskets and some words from two songs also **do not** belong to BetrayedMind. Story belongs to BetrayedMind and Shuay... THank you!

* * *

**_Flashback_**

****

****

**Meiling's POV**

"Witch! A witch! She's a witch!" yelled a boy as he slapped the passing Shuay's school hat off. (A/N The girl's name is Shuay.) "Say something, witch!" yelled another boy as he pushed Shuay into the mud nearby. Surprisingly, no one knew how the teacher went into a coma; no one even saw Shuay threatened her. Ever since that day, Shuay became gloomy and wouldn't even talk. "Cut it out!" I yelled, annoyed by the boys. "But she's really a witch." said a shivering boy who seemed to be affected by my yelling. "She's all gloomy and doesn't talk." spoke another boy. "And why does that make her a witch?" I asked completely annoyed. I turned around to look for the girl, but she was gone.

In annoyance, I began walking to the school door. _'I go around to defend her and she just walks away.'_ I thought, my mind getting annoyed every second. As I much as I thought about her, I didn't blame her. I was walking down the hallway and I could hear the torment she gets every day. Ever since day 1 to this day of lucky number 13. I frowned, 13 was never a good number. "Ew! Stay away! Don't touch me, witch!" yelled a boy. "I don't want your witchy germs, Witch!" yelled another boy. I waited for the girl to yell back like she did to the teacher, but she didn't, she just continued walking down. The day was torment to me. I could still hear every single torment they gave her and she did nothing.

But then it happened. **Splash!** Something terrible. It was currently lunchtime and when I heard this splash, I looked up, to see a boy throw a newt in Shuay's bowl of soup. "Eat it. You're a witch, aren't you? My sister told me that witches eat live newts!" said the boy, smirking. "Eat it!!!" demanded the boy, when she made no moves to do what he asked. "C'mon do it!" he yelled again. Shuay looked at him with gloomy eyes. "I... would...never...eat..thi.." started the girl before a hand started moving towards her face. "Hold her down!" yelled the boy. "Hey, what are you.." I started but I was cut off. "Put it in her mouth!! In her mouth!!" yelled the boy as, him and the other boys forced her down on her desk and tried to put the newt in her mouth.

**Squish. Clatter.**

I looked up and I saw the girl lying in that same sideways kneeling form. The bowl overturned on the ground. Red splotches appeared on her skin and I could tell hat she was burned from the soup as it spilled on her._ 'So why doesn't she scream?'_ I thought bitterly.

The boys standing above her, sneering. "Eww! She ate it! She really ate it!" yelled the boy in a smirking but disgusted voice. "She put it in her mouth just now!" he continued. "Stop it! Leave her alone!" I yelled as I stood up angrily. I looked at the girl. Her eyes were facing down, but for some reason I could tell that her eyes were wide, as if stopping herself from doing something terrible. "She really is a witch! Scary!" yelled the boy, the boys around him, agreed him, and laughed.

I was going to yell at them, but for some reason I heard something. Something foreign. It was **HER** voice and it ranged faintly in my mind. (A/N By her, she means Shuay's voice.) At first it was faint, hard to hear but I could still make it out. And it kept getting louder and louder.

_' "Be quiet... If I'm a witch... what are you? Is it okay for you to do something so terrible? Be Quiet." '_ those words ranged harshly with quiet anger in my mind, and it confused me greatly to how I could hear Shuay's voice in my mind. _' "I hate you. I really hate you. I wish you would die... Die... Die..." '_ The words starting to get more fiercer and fiercer with complete hate. I saw Shuay began to whip her head towards her head at the leaving boys. Her eyes wide and angry, her pupils shrinking in hate, it was all-catlike, looking for revenge with hate. **_' "DIE!" ' _**the last word were so bold and hateful; it felt like she was yelling the word. The walking boy fell to the ground and the teacher projected in my mind. Motionless. Just like the boy, lying there.  
****

****

**_End flashback_**

"What happened to him?" asked the shaking Tomoyo. "He was like the teacher, put in a hospital." said Meiling, her eyes falling to her hands. "He eventually regained consciousness but his mother was by his side the whole time. She fainted from strain and she was too hospitalized." said Meiling darkly. "This doesn't quite answer my question." said Eriol as he stared at Meiling. "... she was my best friend in Hong Kong." said Meiling, sadly. "When?" asked Syaoran confused. "During the sealing of the cards." she replied. "When I first met her, she was full of hate, and became an outcast. I of course daring, went up to her and demanded that she be my friend. She laughed at me and told me friendship is useless." spoke Meiling, looking far away, as though trying to remember the past.

**_Flashback_**

****

****

"I demand that you be my friend." I yelled. The girl looked at me and laughed. "Friendship is a useless thing. It's pathetic." she said as she began walking away. The two were standing near a deep river and the sides were really steep. "I have no use for you." said Shuay as she paused before walking off. **_Crumble..! Snatch!_** "W-w-why did you save me?" asked Shuay as Meiling tried hard to pull her out. "Because even if you refuse, I still want that friendship with you." said Meiling, strained from the pull. Sigh. "I'm tired. Jeez I never knew rescuing somebody was that difficult." complained Meiling as she sighed again. "I'll be your friend." "Huh?"  
"I'll be your friend"  
"Really?!" "  
"Great! My name is Meiling Rae and I like the color red!!" said the enthusiastic Meiling. "...I'm Ling Youn Shuay and I like black and silver." came her reply.

**_End Flashback_**

"Shuay was the kind of friend that only came once." "Huh?" "Whenever I went out with her, and say something about love. She would tell me that love was terrible but at the same time happy. Whenever I asked her if she felt love before, she would say. 'Love was bliss and I want to fall into the same arms again and to cry again. But love was sad and I feel that crying is part of love, a wasteful thing.' " spoke Meiling, sad memories flowing by. "She always said that she hated that word 'love', and that to love something would equal a lifetime of misery and pain. She said promises were like that too; only it was worth a stab of pain and misery. Shuay always said harsh things to protect herself, because she was afraid of losing everything. She was afraid that if she didn't protect herself, she'll feel the emptiness all over again." said Meiling, tears brimming her eyes. "But I just had to ruin it."

**_Flashback_**

****

****

"Omg Shuay! I can't believe I let that person attack you!" exclaimed a worried Meiling. "It is not your fault. It is mine, that I didn't attack him back." replied a calm Shuay. Ling Youn Shuay was at the hospital with a damaged left eye, long cuts in the shoulder, and bruises on the chest. _'Attack... attack..attack..'_ the word for some reason repeated in her mind. "Um misses?" asked a voice in the door. "Yes?" said Shuay, looking at the door. "I have your report." replied the voice. "Please come in." said Shuay. The door opened to reveal the doctor. "Ahem, your bruises will eventually heal, but for now take it easy. As for your cuts, there maybe some scars. And I'm sorry to say this but your left eye will permanently be partial blind." said the doctor. Silence. "You mean my eye is almost blind?" asked Shuay. "Yes. I am sorry." he said. Shuay sighed. "I understand. You may leave." said Shuay as the doctor bowed and walked out the door.

Suddenly Meiling gasped. "Yo--you're from my kindergarten class...! You-you nearly killed that boy and-and-and the teacher...!!" Meiling gasped, as she moved backwards away from the injured girl. "Ah so you're the unlucky one to hear my voice." said Shuay, no longer smiling. Meiling moved backwards more and in her haste, a vase fell, and shattered, echoing throughout the room.

Shuay leaned back in her pillow, and in a neutral expression she half smiled. "I don't need you anymore. I'm tired of you." she said. Pause. "I-I-I see... I'll leave now." said Meiling as she ran out the room.

**_End Flashback_**

****

****

"That night I was sad. I lost a friend and I gotten her injured at the same time." said Meiling, who was having trouble in keeping her tears in. Tomoyo patted her in the back. "That's all right. Just all of them out." soothed Tomoyo. "I-I-I can't. Crying is a wasteful thing." said Meiling, a few tears running out, down her face. "Yes but sometimes, you just can't help but cry." said Tomoyo. Meiling bit her lip as she looked at Tomoyo, before bursting into tears. It was a quiet one, but the tears still echoed through the room. "Are you alright?" asked Syaoran, softly. Meiling nodded. "Sorry to burst the bubble, but I feel a large magic source coming from Penguin Park." said Eriol, seriously. Everyone looked at each other. "Lets go." said Meiling, standing up.

"Hurry!!" yelled Eriol as everyone headed to Penguin Park. "Hey! Hey!" Everyone stopped and turned to see a yellow and black blur flying quickly. "Kero?!" gasped out Tomoyo, in shock. "Sakura! She-she-she's gone mad!!" gasped out the scorched Kero, his little black eyes filling with tears. "What happened?!" yelled out Meiling. "Oh my god it was so horrible!! I mean when I went downstairs, Toya and Fujitaka were unconscious! And-and Sakura..! She was just standing there, looking down. And then- and then, she looked at me and she blew the roof out! And then, she blew part of the house out!! She aimed at me!!" sobbed Kero as Tomoyo held the little guy close. "Where did she go?" asked Syaoran, his eyes filling with pain. "She went to Penguin Park." said Kero, wiping his tears away. Everyone looked at each other, and they took off running.

"I-I can't see anything!" yelled Tomoyo. "I can't either!!" yelled Syaoran as he fought a large, electrocuting aura that was repelling them. "Eriol! Do something!!" yelled Meiling as one of the waves cutted her cheek. "I can't!! This is too strong!" yelled back Eriol. A large wave cutted him across the chest. "Eriol!!" screamed Tomoyo as she began running to Eriol. "Tomoyo! Watch out!" yelled Eriol as he reached a hand out to her. "Whaa?" started out Tomoyo. Shuing! "Tomoyo!!!" A slim; long wave cutted Tomoyo across the back. Her eyes wide as she began falling...falling... falling. "Tomoyo! Are you ok?!" said Eriol as he held Tomoyo to him. "I-I-I'm a-a-alr-r-right." breathed out Tomoyo as she coughed intensely. Eriol touched her back softly and she winced. "You're bleeding too much." whispered Tomoyo as she examined her hand. She had touched Eriol softly and her hand was covered with blood. "So are you." whispered Eriol. Tomoyo's bloody hand grabbed Eriol's bloody hand. "Promise... to...nev..er...let...go..." whispered Tomoyo as her eyes closed slightly. "I promise." whispered Eriol. "Ari...gat..o..." she whispered and fell limp in his arms.

"I'm going to kill that bastard." said Eriol through clenched teeth as tears fell from his azure eyes. "Yes but we have to keep going." whispered Meiling as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "What happened to the aura?" asked Eriol through a wet face. "I don't know. It disappeared when you caught Tomoyo." said Syaoran, looking in the direction where the aura was coming in. "Lets go." mumbled Eriol as he held Tomoyo close to him. Kero quietly flew to Eriol's shoulder and whispered gently to him. The group began walking again towards the source. They began walking through the trees and immediately heard something in the clearing nearby.

"...painted black. My world is painted black. I see the colors... and I want it **PaINTed BLaCK!**"

They bursted through the trees and saw a lone figure standing by some of the trees, and by magic, were turning black. The plants that they stood on looked as if death controlled the world. The plants were alive but it was drained from colors, making them a deathly black.

"Sakura!" yelled out Syaoran as he took a step forward. The lone figure turned their head slightly and smirked. "Well well well, how did you pass my shield?" asked the figure in a sweet voice as she began gliding towards them. She stopped halfway when she saw Eriol holding Tomoyo closely. "Ahhh. The love in one, no TwO, broke it." she said sweetly. Suddenly she spat at them, glaring and hating them. "Love is **wasteful!!** To love something would only give you a **lifetime of pain and misery!!**" she spat, cruelly. "Shuay!" Meiling yelled out as she ran up to meet her. "You're not Sakura! You're Shuay!" yelled Meiling as she leaped out and held 'Shuay' tightly. "Forgive me! Please forgive me! **Why can't we be friends again?!**" sobbed Meiling. Syaoran and Eriol saw that sad, forgiving look in 'Shuay''s face, but it was erased quickly. "Get off of me! Get off of me!" screeched 'Shuay' as she threw Meiling off. Meiling flew back and knocked Syaoran off his feet.

Eriol quickly went over to them, while he placed the unconscious Tomoyo against a tree trunk. "Daijoubu?" he asked worriedly. "I'm fine." replied Meiling as she got off of Syaoran. "We can never be friends!! A descendant of Clow Reed is **NEVER **allowed to be **NEAR** me!!!" screamed 'Shuay'. "But we were friends. We had fun together; we got to know each other. I-I-I wanted to be friends with you more." said Meiling as a struck expression glued to her face. "I never wanted you to leave, like the time when your powers attacked me. Like when you turned to that thing. You said that you wore that gold bracelet for a reason. You said that you were cursed and that was your true form." sobbed out Meiling. 'Shuay' stared at her with wide eyes.

**_'Shuay''s Past Thoughts_**

****

****

For once I was happy. I was content. I had a friend who wasn't afraid of me. She was up front and tough, but she had a heart of gold. And I wanted that to last forever...

****

****

**_Flashback_**

"Ahhh! It's raining!!" smiled Meiling as she twirled in the rain. I quietly stood there, staring at her. "The rain is useless. All it does is cry." I said. _'Why should I care? Crying is useless. The rain is crying and therefore it's wasteful.'_ I thought. "Awww who cares?" Meiling yelled back as she began running. "Wait up!" I yelled, a small smile lying on my face. All of a sudden, I felt something slip out. "Shuay?" I hear Meiling ask as she creeps closer. My eyes widened when I realized what I dropped. The world seemed to slow as the golden bracelet with actual liquids of blood in it, twirled in the air and dropped to the ground. It echoed through out the world. I stood there, staring at Meiling who was a good 10 feet away.

Whispers seemed to echoed through my mind. _' "It's all right... I love you, Little one." '_ _' "I won't let anyone see you." '_ _' "No one look at my child." '_ Different times, but the same voice repeated through my mind, the world slowing down completely. _'I don't want to hear your voice anymore. Stop It... mother.'_ I see Meiling's innocent, worried eyes. _'Don't look... Don't Look...'_ _' "It's disgusting." '_ spat the last voice as it echoed. _'Disgusting... DiGuStInG... **DISGUSTING.**'_

"**DON'T LOOK AT ME!!!!**" I screamed, my body warping into... into that **THinG!** My true form... I am repulsive. Through Meiling's empty, soulless eyes, I could see myself. Brown. Warped skin. Long ears. Unearthly face. Large claws. Thin body. Long legs and arms. Sharp, dangerous teeth. I was a monster. _'It's disgusting.'_ The words repeating through my mind as I jumped into the forest, just next to us. I landed on a branch and began running. _'She saw me. She saw me. She saw me... it's over!! It's over! Everything... It's all over... Hopeless.'_ I thought as my disgusting body turned to normal, my shirt in shreds, barely keeping itself from falling apart. Luckily, it could still cover my body and my pants still fully intact.

I sat next to large rocks. My true form appearing again. I sat there, staring at the rock as I angrily gashed it. Large claw marks, forming deep in the rock. _' "Shuay... What's wrong? Did something happen again? Did father say something again? It's all right." '_ _"SToP It."_ my monstrous voice snarled, trying to make all the memories go away. _' "Mommy loves you." '_ _"STOP IT!!!"_ I roared as I palmed-punched a rock. My claws digging deep in the rock. "... it's too much. **Too much!!**" I whimper in anguish and pain. "Shuay..." I hear Meiling say while huffing as though she was running. "**STAY AWAY!!**" I yelled, baring my fangs at her. "What... what are you doing? How can you just act like nothing's wrong? **WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!**" I yelled in disbelief. "Shuay..." she started but I drowned her out.

"I told you to stay away!! What the hell's your problem?!! Can't you **SEE?! SMELL?!**" I screamed, my cat like eyes glaring in rage. "I'm disgusting, aren't I?!! I'm sickening, aren't I?! Why don't you leave me alone?! **I DON'T WANT YOUR PITY!!**" I scream in cruelty. _'I'm begging you... please stop.'_ "Shuay... but.. but I.." started Meiling as she reached her hand out to touch me. ' _"Because I am your..." '_ "**DON'T TOUCH ME!!!**" I scream as I clawed her, cutting her neck and her shoulder. _'Stop... I'm going to make you miserable!'_ I thought miserably. "Get lost!" I yelled. "You drive me crazy!! I can't stand to look at you!! Next time I'll cut your face to pieces!! **GET LOST!!**" I continued screaming.

_'If I'm going to lose her anyway...I'll make it so bad, I'll hurt her so much... that it couldn't possibly hurt any more! I'll make it so bad... that she'll never feel sorry for me again. That she'll never want to look back!'_ I thought with pain and misery. _'I hate this! Losing her, being pitied... being miserable... having this fate forced on me.'_ I thought intensely.

_' "Father's wrong. You are human, like everyone else." '_ my mother's voice echoed through my mind. _' "You're just under an evil spell for a while that makes you turn into that. As proof, look you changed right back. It's all right. I'm not scared a bit." '_ she said with those eyes. _'That's a lie. You really were scared, weren't you? That's why everyday, dozens of times... you checked to make sure my bracelet hadn't come off, right?'_ my young self thought. It was sad to know, that I could still remember those thoughts from when I was young.

_' "You're my daughter and I'm so proud of you." '_ _' "That's not true. If it was, why didn't you ever let me go outside?" '_ my young self said. _' "You're so cute, I won't let anyone else see you." '_ _' "You were ashamed, weren't you?" '_ My young self replied back. _' "No I love you. If it would help you, your mother would **DiE** for you." '_

_'Why do you always say things like that? You won't even acknowledge the REAL me... so why are you acting like you love me so much?'_ my young self thought. _' "Your mother loved you more than anyone!! **And you killed her!!**" '_ my father's voice burned through my mind like acid. _'**STOP IT!** Don't force that love on me! I don't need it! I don't need it! I don't care if you find me scary... I..I just.. more than anything else... I wanted us to be together. Come back, mother... please... come back.'_ My young self thought miserably.

"?!" Meiling had flunged herself onto my arm and was holding it close. "You have to go back. Back home. Let's go back." said Meiling, tears filling her eyes. "You.. you just HAVE to... I couldn't bear it if you don't!" She continued in anguish. "Let go... Stop it! Don't you get it?!" I yelled at her. "**NO! I DON'T GET IT!**" she yelled back. "...I'm scared... right now Shuay... listening to your voice, it's not like you. I've never seen anything like it. It's Scary... but.. but... but from now on... just like you listened to my complaints, Shuay... I want you to let me listen to yours." said Meiling, her voice cracked with pain. "When things get toughed... when you're scared, when you're weak... I want you to tell me. I want you to let me care about you. I want to be together." She said, close to sobs. _'Together...'_ I thought, the words repeating endlessly. "I want us to eat meals, study... share our troubles... like we did before together. **I Want Us To Stay Together!!**" Meiling sobbed. (A/N They are not together like lovey dovey, it's just a wanted friendship between two people who wants to stay all the way to the end.)

I turned back to my normal form, my eyes casting off to somewhere else. "Y... you.. you don't have to keep everything. It's okay... if you were scared. It's okay..." my words trailing off hoarsely. _'Because being scared... is proof that you're actually looking at my ugliness. But mom... you always told me that you loved me, but you wouldn't even look at me. You wouldn't even think about me. Did you really think it was enough to just to talk like you loved me?'_ I thought. "This is what I wanted all along. To have someone share my worries with." I whispered hoarsely in my human voice. "It's okay if you scared. It's okay if you don't like my hideous self. But even so..." I trailed off, my hand reaching to my face where my eyes were wide and brimming with tears. _'It sounds so stupid. I always assumed... that no one would ever understand me. I never thought I'd hear those words.'_ I thought as I held Meiling close and cried my pain out. I felt Meiling cry on my tattered clothes, but that's okay. All I want is a friend, whom I can just give my pain and just cry.

_**End Flashback**_

"Shut up! Shut up! **SHUT UP!!!**" 'Shuay' screamed as she covered her ears. "Why can't we be friends?!" sobbed Meiling as she took a step forward. "**SHUT UP!!!!**" 'Shuay' screamed, from her hands, erupted a fire beam. "Shut up. Shut up." 'Shuay' moaned as she fell to her knees and began wrapping her arms around her. "Sh-shut up." moaned 'Shuay'. Eriol gasped in shock, when 'Shuay''s brown, short hair, began turning long, black hair. 'Shuay' looked up and was clenching her teeth together; her normal fangs began growing slightly longer. 'Shuay' began getting taller and everyone gasped when one of 'Shuay''s emerald eyes turned bluish black. "Chii- chikuso." stuttered 'Shuay' as her clothes began turning into a long sleeved white Chinese shirt with black martial arts pant and black boots. 'Shuay' screamed when black long wings bursted through her back and trails of magic falling feathers swirled around her. The body turned limp as the black wings began carrying the body up. The limp head slowly rose, to see a different face with bluish black eyes and long fangs. Her waist pony tailed white tipped hair flew softly. It revealed someone of their age. (A/N Remember that before this paragraph, 'Shuay' had Sakura's appearance, so after this she had a new appearance that is actually Shuay.)

"And so, I get my body back." the person flickered with pleasing eyes. "Shuay..." murmured Meiling as she stared at the wondrous black winged person. "Correct you little pest." snarled the black winged figure. "I am Shuay, of course I changed my name so many times, I wouldn't know it anymore." said the figure in a surprisingly angelic voice. "What are you here for?" yelled Eriol, angry with this person for attacking Tomoyo. "Me? I'm here to find the 'Winged Heart' and of course to get revenge." sneered Shuay. "And first of all, I'll get my revenge." she yelled as she raised a hand and her hand began glowing silver. She snarled hungrily when, **SHING!** "What the...?!!" she started out but she flew backwards and a white blob narrowly slashed her with something blue, and it landed on the ground. Revealing Yue.

"Yue!" gasped out Tomoyo as she coughed out blood. "Who dared to do that?!" snarled Shuay, her angry eyes flashing, searching for the attacker. Her eyes dropped her anger as she stared at the white angel. "Yue... san." she whispered softly as her eyes went wide. "Yue-san!!" she yelled out as she flew quickly to the ground. "Yue! You came back! You really came back!!" Shuay yelled in happiness as she took a step forward. Everyone was shocked by her mood and was even more shocked when her wings started turning into a dark gray. Shuay began stepping forward when Yue threw his ice sharp crystals. "Yue..?" she was cut off when a crystal slashed her across the cheek. "I don't know you so don't call me like I'm your friend." he said icily.

"You promised... you promised... **YOU PROMISED!!!**" she yelled as her wings when dark again. "It... it was Clow wasn't he?!!" she yelled, her eyes wide and rage full. "I'll.. I'll-" Shuay stopped talking as slowly turned to the three standing there. The three flinched when Shuay's human eyes became cat like. She began marching to them.

Syaoran and Meiling began moving away as Eriol followed, with them still facing her. Eriol gave a cry as he was grabbed by the neck and pushed against a black tree, behind him. "I'll kill you! **I'LL KILL YOU!!!**" Shuay yelled as she pressed his neck with her hand against the tree. Eriol began choking and he kept trying to push the girl away before he suffocated. Two thuds were heard behind her and a voice spoke up. "**Let. Him. Go.**" Shuay turned her head slightly and smirked. "So... Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun, is it? The new guardians of Clow Reed." said Shuay as she still kept Eriol against the tree. "You're all **GOING TO PAY!!!**" she screamed as she threw Eriol at them. The three crashed into together and Yue flew up and attacked her with his hand sword. (A/N What is that blue thingy when a blue magic becomes a sword with his hand as the hilt?)

Shuay's eyes were surprised as she jumped back. "Where's my mistress?" asked Yue icily with no feelings. Shuay's bangs covered her eyes as she looked down. "Mistress... how could you let someone control you? You were never like that. You had a freedom before all this. You had... someone.. **AND ALL YOU COULD ASK IS WHERE IS MY MISTRESS?!!!**" screamed Shuay as she threw an electric ball at Yue's feet where it exploded and the hole's sides began melting. Everyone's eyes widened at that. "**How could you??!! You promised!! You promised!**" yelled Shuay as she tried to punch Yue. Yue's eyes widened when he saw tears in the attacking girl's eyes. "I trusted you!! I cared for you!! I waited 6 centuries for you!!! And all **You Can Say Is Where Is My Mistress?!!!!**" yelled the girl, anger in her eyes. Syaoran's eyes flashed when he saw a necklace come out from the girl's shirt. It was a large crystal with sharp ridges and he noted that it had an aura.

"Look at that necklace. Do you think that is her source?" whispered Syaoran to Eriol. "Could be. Should we risk it?" whispered back Eriol. "We gotta try." whispered Syaoran. "Yue! That necklace! **Aim** for that necklace!!" yelled Syaoran. Shuay's eyes widen at what he said. "No-! **Don't!!!**" she screamed. But Yue took that chance and his hand sword went through the necklace and her stomach, his hand sword long enough to go through her body, and it went through her stomach and her back. "H-h-how could you???" she whispered out as a trinkle of blood flowed from her mouth. "Because I don't even know you. Let alone care about you." whispered back Yue, harshly as he yank his hand back. For some reason, he felt sad and regretful when he saw tears flow from her empty wide eyes.

He stepped backwards as he watched the necklace break in half, and the girl holding her stomach where she was stabbed, as she fell to her knees. The crystal emitted a black aura and large crystals bursted from the ground as the ancient writing on it glowed a deathly white. The sight of the crystal paralyzed everyone, when a large cry interrupted them. "**NOO!!!!!!**" screamed Shuay when thick black ropes began wrapping around her wrist and ankles tightly. She was pulled onto the flattest, largest crystal that was in the middle as she was pulled against the crystal tightly. Her arms in a straight line of her shoulder and her legs binded together. Thick clear crystals covered the ropes on her wrists and ankles, as it was clear to be impossible to escape. "Shuay!!" screamed Meiling as she faced Syaoran and punched him. "How could you?!! You just destroyed the Crying Pain of the Crystal and now **SHE HAS** to **PAY** the **PRICE!!!**" screamed Meiling as she kept punching Syaoran. "**AUUHHHH!!!**" Meiling stopped punching Syaoran and twirled around to see sharp fanged, soul snakes going through Shuay's stomach.

"**NO!! NO!!!** Leave her alone! **LEAVE HER ALONE!!!**" screamed Meiling as she began running towards the crystal. "Meiling! **STOP!!**" yelled Eriol, but Meiling was already repelled by the shield surrounding the crystal as she hit the ground harshly. "Meiling!" gasped out Eriol as he ran to her in worry. "Are you ok?" asked Eriol. "Yes." stated Meiling firmly as she struggled to get up. "What are those?!!" gasped out Ruby Moon who just realized the snakes. "Those are blood sealers. They are to ensure to make sure she'll never feel happiness again. There's two of them and they're both red. Looks like the only happiness, she has are my friendship with her and... her love for Yue." said Meiling as she struggled with fail. "What do you mean?!! I have never met her before!!!" yelled Yue in shock, not wanting to believe that this... this girl Loves Him!

"No she doesn't. He he, looks like she forgot about me already." said Meiling. Her words in a smirking tone, but her face was crying. Her heart was crying, and she felt miserable. "Once they get to her heart, she'll never feel anything but pain and misery." whispered Meiling. "I can't let that happen!! Her soul will be chained to the crystal forever!" sobbed Meiling as she began running towards the crystal. She was flunged again and sobbed hard as she watched Shuay yell. "I am god! You can't do this to me!!" she screamed. "I am god!! **OBey** me!!" she screamed again, but the two transparent soul snakes, merely responded by going through her body. Meiling sobbed hard as she watched Shuay be bloodier and bloodier as time went by. Her eyes widened when the snakes began heading for her heart and she sadly just sat there and stared in pain.

"I refuse to give my love for blood suckers!! **I LOVE YUE AND I WILL ENDURE ANY PAIN!!**" yelled Shuay as she ripped the screaming snake in her bloody hands out of her body and its long body followed. The two snakes were actually connected to each other. The heads at both ends of its slim body. The heads were screaming as blood dripped from its slim body. It exploded in her hand as blood flew everywhere. "**ERRRAHHHHH!!**" screamed Shuay as she forcefully snapped the rope and the crystal from her right wrist as bits of crystals flew everywhere. A silver aura surrounded Shuay as her palms were pressed against the crystal. "**I HATE TRAITORS!!**" screamed Shuay as the crystal holding her captive shattered and Shuay fell into the pieces of sharp crystals. Everyone winced at the sight. The bloody girl laid facedown on the crystal. Her wrists, purple, bloody and broken. Her legs, purple and bloody. Holes in the girl's chest and stomach. Everyone could tell that her wrists and her legs were broken as blood flowed from her body, making a large puddle. "Uuuuhh." moaned the broken girl as she used her elbows to get up. Everyone was surprised that she didn't die as her body was broken and she was bleeding heavily.

The broken crystal that she laid on, began turning into a strange liquid substance that was also solid, began morphing together into a small silver orb. "Th-th-the Sorcerer's orb." whispered Shuay weakly as she reached her hand for it. "No! That can't be the Sorcerer's orb! You can't have it!!" yelled Eriol as he began running to it. But he was too late, Shuay grabbed it, and a flashing light blinded everyone. It disappeared as the broken girl lying there, began turning into glitter. Starting at the feet, she began turning into glitter that floated into the sky and disappeared. Like a second skin, a different appearance appeared as the glitter began vanishing. Everyone gasped when Shuay's face disappeared as her clothes and wings, a familiar face appeared.

"**SAKURA!!!**" yelled Syaoran as he ran to the laying girl. "Sy-syaoran." whispered the girl but she fell limp in his arms. "Hurry! We have to get Sakura to the hospital!" yelled Syaoran. Everyone nodded as Eriol grabbed Tomoyo and followed.

* * *

Eheheheheh it was kinda vivid back there huh? Back anyways I hope you like them. sigh I'm not good at stories. --


	4. Chapter 4

**Our Reflection, Our Enemy**

**A Promise is Worth a Stab of Pain and Misery**

**THHHAAANKKK YOOUUU FOOORRR REEAADIINNGG**

BetrayedMind does **not** own any of the CCS characters... though she wish she does... however Shuay belongs to BetrayedMind... so no touchy!!! Some scenes from Fruit Baskets and some words from two songs also **do not** belong to BetrayedMind. Story belongs to BetrayedMind and Shuay... THank you!

* * *

**_\/\/\/\/Sakura's POV\/\/\/\/ _**

I opened my eyes and I immediately regretted it. The light, it was so piercing, I swear I could die. "So you're finally up." I turned my head and saw Syaoran in a chair, staring at me. His amber eyes showing signs of loss sleep. I turned my head, up to the ceiling. "How long have I been here?" I asked. "You were unconscious for a week. Your school work is over there." said Syaoran as he pointed to a desk nearby. I winced, that is a lot of schoolwork. And it was. It was like a foot and a half pile. Wrenching my head away from those miserable books, I looked back at the ceiling. _'Why am I even staring at the ceiling?'_ I thought, the plain white scaring me. "What's my condition?" I asked. "You have broken wrists and sprained ankles. You also have blood loss. That's why you have that blood pack over there." said Syaoran as he pointed to the corner of the bed. I grimaced, **'That sure is a lot of blood to put in me.'** I thought as I saw the bulging blood pack. "How long am I going to stay here? (A/N In case you haven't noticed, Sakura's in a hospital.)" I asked as I looked at my wrists. They were wrapped and I couldn't even move my fingers much. I could twitch them but nothing else.

"You're going to have to stay here until the doctor tells you to. I think that will be one week from now." said Syaoran as he walked over to the bed. "Where's everyone?" I asked softly. "Meiling, Eriol, and Tomoyo are at school. Kero and Spinel are at Eriol's house. Toya and Yukito are at the univerity. Your dad is currently visiting someone." said Syaoran. "It's 1, so they'll be here in 3 hours" he continued. "...why are you here?" I asked. "Because I wanted to." he replied as he sat on my bed. Silence. I leaned over and hugged him from behind. "Arigato, Syao-kun." I whispered. I felt him turn over and kiss my trembling lip softly. I moaned and kissed him deeper. He kissed back and stroked my hair softly. We broke apart and for some reason, I felt tears flowing down my cheeks. He wiped my tears with his thumb and kissed my forehead. "Don't cry. Now go back to sleep, I want you to heal faster, so please do it for me." he said softly. I nodded as I kissed him again and crawled back into the bed.

"What are you going to do?" I asked as I settled into my pillows. "I'm going to call everyone and tell them that you're awake." he said, smiling. "Hai." I said as I drifted to sleep. The last thing I heard was "Aishiteru, my Ying Fa." and blackness surrounded me.

* * *

**_Dream_**

It was dark all over. _Where am I?_ I thought but I was shocked when it echoed in this dark place.

_I see a red door and I want it painted black. No colors anymore, I want them painted black._

"Hello?" I yelled, echoing in the room.

I was confused._ 'Who was singing??'_ I thought, echoing. "**AHHHHhh!!!!**"I screamed, clutching my head. _Horrible pictures-!! What are they??!! What are they doing in my mind?!! Pictures of people kept flowing my mind._ "Stay away!!" I screamed. _disgusting... DIsgusting..._ _**DISGUSTING!!!!**_ "**RAAAWWWWWRRRR!!!!**" I screamed. _'What is this?!!'_ I thought. My voice... _It's- Disgusting_. I whirled around. _Disgusting._ "Who are you?!!" I screamed, my voice no longer human. I was a monster. Is this Shuay's true form? **_Disgusting._** I raised my hands to swipe them away. The voices kept repeating that same stupid word. I felt like I was going to burst. I wanted to kill them. I wanted them to leave me. Swinging my disgusting arms around, I felt blood. And the voices kept on moaning... "**Stay away!!!!!**" I screamed.

****

****

**_End Dream_**

* * *

I sat up in the bed, sweat flowed from my face. _'That- that was a dream?? It was so real.' _I thought, breathing hard. _'I'm still in the hospital.'_ I noted miserably. It was dark, with the moonlight shining through the shades. I raised a trembling hand to my face. _'What happened?'_ I thought. "Mistress." I whirled around in panic. There standing in the corner was Yue. His whole body, hidden in the shadows. His violet, catlike eyes glimmering. "Y-Yue." I stammered, but my heart racing. _'What is he doing here?!'_ I thought, in panic. I felt him glide over, and was standing right next to me. "Y-yes?" I asked, still stammering. "What happened in the dream?" he asked smoothly. _'How did he know I had a dream?!!'_ I thought crazily. "What dream?" I heard myself ask. _'What was going on? First Yue knows I had the dream and now my body is moving on its own.' _I looked up, relieved that I had my body back in control. Now this is the part where I wished that I hadn't looked up. My eyes were caught in his. _'I swear if I didn't have Syaoran, I would be falling for Yue.'_ I thought as I kept staring. _'I wonder if Yue could read my mind.'_ It seemed that way 'cause his eyes were glowing an eerie blue again that bore into my eyes deeply. Finally the staring stopped, as I twisted my head back. I heard him shuffle and began walking back to the dark corner, where he slid down, and sat on the cold floor. "I still don't believe you." I heard him whisper. I gulped and settled back in my uncomfortable bed.

I watched him, stare back at me, until I was completely freaked out to the point, where I slumped deep into my bed, and eventually fell to sleep.

* * *

**_Dream_**

****

****

It was dark and I groaned, since this was just like my other dream. No matter what you do, everything is heard, even your thoughts. "Why am I here again?!" I yelled , frustrated.

_I couldn't tell you, why she felt that way. She felt it everyday. _

Unlike that dark song from before, this song was sadder, but upbeat.

_Open your eyes, and look outside._

I didn't know why, but I looked to my side, and a bright light opened. Out in the use-to-be bright light, it was gray. Completely gray, with the sounds of rain. And there stood Yue and a tall girl. They wore strange clothing. The girl was wearing a white fancy, high collared short-sleeved Chinese shirt, with black martial arts pants. Yue was wearing some sort of long clothing that seemed fit for a high priest. It was white with dark blue trimmings. his hair to his waist. "I know that girl... Shuay." I whispered as I looked at the girl Shuay and Yue.

From where I was standing, it looked like Shuay was crying and yelling at Yue. I wanted to hear what they were saying, so with a huge deep breath, I jumped through the bright light. With my head in pain, I dragged myself to a nearby bush. "Yue! How could you?! You could've been killed!" yelled the girl 'Shuay'. Yue took on a painful expression as he took a step forward. "Don't come near me!" screamed Shuay as she slapped his stretched out hand. "Shuay. I just didn't want you to get hurt." said Yue, as his face was sad. I was shocked that Yue wasn't emotionless and cold, like he was. "Hurt. Hurt. **HURT!** Is that all you can say?! Because if that's it, then I have **NO **desire to **EVER** see you again!" Shuay yelled angrily, as she began walking again.

"How could you say that?" Shuay stopped again, and this time she turned around and began walking to him. "**Because. I. Simply.** **CAN**." she said, her tears falling. "So it doesn't matter? It doesn't matter if I die?" asked Yue quietly. Shuay stopped in her trail, and immediately turned in shock. All of a sudden, he grabbed her face close and kissed her deeply. She began struggling before slowly kissing him back.

I may have been naive and dense before, but wow!! Looks like Yue can sure kiss. I didn't know why but jeez. This Sakura has been sure seen one of the most precious moments ever!! "How dare you!! I don't care! You promised!!" Shuay yelled as she slapped him in the face. "You know how things are to me, and still you're trying to wretch me apart!!" yelled Shuay as she began walking away. Her face full of tears, and her face scrunched up in sadness and anger. "Wait!!" Shuay turned around to give him a big fat slap on the face, when Yue grabbed her close and held her tightly. "Let go of me!!" she yelled in anguish. "No! Before you walk out of my life, I just want to ask you one question." he said as he held her tighter. "Go ahead." she croaked, sniffing.

"Will you please marry me, Chu Ling Shuay?" Yue whispered softly. Shuay immediately stopped moving. "Are you joking with me?" she asked, shocked. "No. I want to marry you. Please. Stay with me." he said as he looked at her in the eyes. "Or is it that you don't want to marry me?" he asked dejectedly. "No!! I-I want to marry you. I want to marry you. I-I-I'm sorry!" she sobbed as Yue wrapped his arms around her. "It is okay. After looking at your past, it's okay. I will always forgive you." he said, stroking her hair. Shuay opened her mouth, but whatever she said. I sure didn't know, because pretty soon. Everything went dark, and I was screaming as I felt myself get sucked up.

"**OOFFFFfffff!!!**" I yelled as I landed on my bottom side really hard. "What just happened?!" I yelled, groaning. "I happened." I twisted around to find that girl...Shuay, wearing the same clothes that was in that-that dream! "You're-you're Shuay!" I exclaimed, apparently I was too afraid to be bold. "Correct." said Shuay smoothly. "Wha-wha-what was that back there?!" I yelled , twisting places, to see if I could show her. Shuay smiled faintly. "That was my memory of when Yue proposed to me." she smiled, sadly. "I-I see... what happened?" I heard my mouth asked. She twisted around, angrily, and glared at me. "Why should I tell you?!!" Shuay asked, glaring full blast. "Because it's better to talk to someone." I said, my voice wavering. She stared at me, before floating down to my level, and she looked down. "He died." she whispered. I gasped. "What happened?!" I asked, loudly. She stared at me before replying. "I'll show you." she said quickly. But before I could grasp at what she said, I felt myself get sucked up again, and once again it was pitch black.

A bright light appeared and it surrounded me, as I was blinded momentarily. The moment I opened my eyes, a new scene was all around. It was a bright day and the birds were chirping. "Yue! Yue! I can't wait! We're going to get married today!" I twisted around and saw Shuay wearing some sort of Chinese dress and was hugging a Yue wearing qi pou, who was smiling gently at her. "What's the matter?" asked Shuay as she looked at Yue deeply. He turned around. "Nothing, I was simply thinking." he said, smiling at her. Shuay frowned softly. "Are you ...regretting this?" asked Shuay, softly. Yue turned to her in surprise. "If you do... then I won't mind. ...No one would want to spend their life with me anyway." whispered Shuay, tears falling from her eyes as she turned around away from Yue. "What are you talking about?! Of course I want to marry you, I was just thinking about the winged heart and our future." Yue said, smiling deeply at her. Shuay turned to him. "Really?" asked Shuay, staring at him. "Yup." he said. Shuay stared at him.

"I don't believe you." she said as she began walking. "What?" asked Yue, surprised as he grabbed Shuay's hand. "I said I don't believe you." said Shuay, sticking her tongue out. "Why not?" he asked, hurt. "You'll get an answer... if you can catch me!" yelled Shuay as she began running away. I felt myself get pulled along with Shuay, as I watched Yue run after the running girl. Shuay gasped loudly as she felt someone jump onto to her. "Gao Trou...!! (What the heck?!)" she groaned, as she heaved herself up. "Yue! That is** NOT** the way I want to be captured." groaned Shuay as Yue got up from her. "But-but I want to know why you don't believe me." he said, staring at her deeply. Shuay sighed as she wrapped her slender long arms around his neck.

"Well it's because you- I know something is going to happen. You know something is going to happen, and you're thinking about it." said Shuay as she stared into Yue's catlike violet eyes. "I guess it is no use, hiding from you." sighed Yue as he hugged Shuay, back. "Yue..?" "Yes?" he asked. "You know the real reason why I don't believe you?" asked Shuay, as she placed her palms to his back as she held him tighter. "What?" started Yue, as he started to pull away. But **PIAOW!!** "You're not Yue." said Shuay as she twisted her wrists softly, to hear a small pop. She stared at the stop where Yue was, and began walking away, covered in dark green liquid. As I was dragged with Shuay, I stared at the liguidy rubbery puddle. _'How did she know that wasn't Yue?' _I thought as the scenes fastforwarded to a front of a dark cave.

Shuay entered it and immediately found herself in a glamorous room. "Xian Sho." whispered Shuay as her hand immediately casted a long metal staff. "Ahhh and the prey has come." Shuay twisted around to see a woman of 24, with ornaments in her black hair. Her eyes were a piercing red as she wore robes of dark red and black. "Xian Sho... what did you do to him?" glared Shuay as she snarled at the laying woman. Shuay's eyes became more slanted and her pupils turned to slits of an angry lion. Her fangs became longer and sharper with signs of threat. "Now now. If you attack now, your dear will be one inch closer to death." said 'Xian Sho' as she waved her hand, and something appeared out of the ground. I gasped, if I didn't recognize that silver hair, that would have passed as a green coccoon made of dark green vines, with a head who has silver hair falling to the ground. "**YUE!!**" Shuay screamed, as she moved forward. "**DON'T MOVE GIRL!**" snarled Xiao Sho, as she threw a knife at the coccoon. Shuay gasped, as reached her hand out, yanking it back immediately. The knife stopped, and was thrown to Xiao Sho, before she ducked. Nearly, getting her head chopped off. However she escaped with a cut on her face.

"**My** **FAce! My Beautiful face!!**" screamed Xiao Sho, as blood flowed from her scarred face. Shuay smirked, happy to hurt the evil, destressed girl. "You're going to pay!" yelled Xiao Sho, Shuay gasped as Xiao Sho disappeared suddenly. "Where is she?" clenched Shuay as she twirled to search for the woman. "Right behind you." Shuay turned around, only to feel her left arm fall limply to her side. Shuay winced heavily, as two bones stabbed through her white and blue sleeve. Blood fell heavily a she wavered slightly. Xiao Sho took this chance and kicked her in the stomach, where Shuay was sent flying into the rock hard coccoon. Shuay groaned when she felt the coccoon that Yue was trapped in, began vibrating. Xiao Sho took a step forward when **POW!** "**DON'T YOu** **DARe TO HURT HER!**" And there standing in light grey with navy blue, was Yue. Glaring with all his might at Xiao Sho. But she smiled sweetly in return, as blood fell from her entirely broken arm. Yue's blast had completely shattered each and every bone in her right arm. "Hmm Yue dear, why you must for the damage of my arm." smiled Xiao Sho as she took a step forward. Yue gave her a cold glare, warning her to stay away.

"Why Yue. Now I wouldn't hurt her." smiled Xiao Sho, sweetly. "**I'D JUST HURT YOU, YOU BASTARD!!**" she yelled as her left hand gave an eerie red aura. Shuay screamed, the world seemed to move slow. Paralyzed, she watched in slow motion, as a blood red aura beam blasted from Xiao Sho's hand and went through Yue's stomach. He began falling, a shocked look on his face, drops of red flew out of his mouth, where they fell to the ground, just as Yue hitted the ground. A tear flew from Shuay's eye and fell to the ground. A burst of light erupted from under her feat, as a circle appeared underneath her. _'It's just like Clow's circle.'_ I thought. Shuay felt a familiar aura as her eyes turned a light blue. Shuay screamed as she unconsiously erupted a light blue beam from her hands. Xiao Sho screamed as it pierced throuh her body. Shuay's eyes turned back to her dark blue as soon as the light cleared. Shuay twisted around to see Xiao Sho gone, she sighed heavily.

Suddenly she heard a rasped breath. "Yue!" she yelled as she ran to bloody figure. "Sh-Shuay." stuttered Yue, as he reached a hand for her. "Yue.. I'm here. Please don't go. Please." croaked Shuay, tears filling her eyes. "Don't cry." he said weakly. "Please. I love you. I love you. You promised!" she yelled, crying. Yue smiled. "You promised! You were the ony who accepted me for who I am! PLease!" yelled Shuay, her voice shattering with tears. "When I leave, find the Winged Heart." said Yue, weakly as he smiled. "No don't go! I feel like I'm dying everyday without you!" sobbed Shuay as she clunged onto Yue, her clothes becoming wet and red with blood. "Please promise that you'll the Winged Heart." he said weakly, a tear falling from his eyes. "I-I will." she said, tears falling. "Thank you." he said softly as he kissed Shuay's tears away. Shuay kissed him softly and Yue smiled with three final words. "I love you." he said, and his eyes never opened again. Shuay stared at his closed eyes. "**Matte! Matte!**" yelled Shuay as she shook Yue furiously. "**Matte!** **Matte-!**" she yelled as she collasped into tears. Her face turning red, with tears. The blood covered her entirely as it dried, while making fresh smudges. Yue's body bursted into sparkles in the air.

Shuay stared at where Yue's body was, her eyes lifeless. She slowly got up and began walking out of the cave. Heaven seemed to share her pain as the rain fell merciless, sobbing hard with Shuay. Shuay didn't know where to go, but all her body wanted to do was walk. and so she kept walking. Shuay kept walking and walking until she found herself in a shady place, puddles everywhere. Shuay tripped into a muddy puddle, as she lay there lifeless. "I feel like dying." she whispered. I stood there in pain. I reached a hand out for her, but everything went black again.

**_End Dream_**

****

* * *

**_Normal POV_**

****

****

"Ugh." "Sakura!" "Sakura-chan!" "Kaijuu!" "Sakura-chan!" "Sakura-kun!" "Sakura-san!" Sakura groaned heavily as Tomoyo clung onto her tightly. "Sakura! oh my god! You-you were sleeping for two days straight, and you kept thrashing in the bed!" wailed Tomoyo. "Tomoyo-chan! I'm okay! See?" said Sakura, moving as best as she can in her bed. "That's not what the doctor said, kaijuu." said Toya. Sakura glared at him and the next thing she knew, she punched Toya in the stomach. "Sakura!" gasped everyone. Sakura's eyes turned confused. "Di-did I just punched Toya?" asked Sakura, in surprise. "I'm shocked too." said Syaoran as he hugged Sakura. "Sakura-chan! How did you learn to punch like that?" asked Tomoyo, greatly impressed. "But I don't punch! I only kick." exclaimed Sakura. "That's ok kiddo." said Kero as he petted Sakura. "Well Sakura, me and Otou-san has work, so we got to go. But you got Tomoyo, Brat, Kero, and Yue to take care of ya." said Toya.

Sakura's eyes suddenly turned glossy and she bursted into tears. "Sakura?!" yelped Toya, shocked. "Tomoyo! Got get Yue!" yelled Toya, Sakura sobbed harder. "What's the matter, Mistress?" Everyone turned to see Yue, seluded in a dark corner. Sakura stopped crying, everyone sighed with relief. She took a glance at Yue, and... Wailed even harder! "Yue! Step outside!" yelled Eriol, covering his ears from the crying girl. Yue stepped outside and Sakura stopped crying. "What do you think happened?" asked Tomoyo as she winced, looking at the teary Sakura. "I don't know, but it seems that 'he' is the one, she's crying about." stated Eriol, sneaking a glance to the whimpering Sakura. "I agree." said Syaoran, seriously. He stood up and walked to Sakura.

"Sakura." he said as he sat on her bed. Sakura wrapped her arms around him tightly. "He-he... hurt me." she whispered quietly. "What?! He hurted you!" he exclaimed. Sakura gave him a look 'don't-say-it-outloud' look. He quieted down immediately. "What do you mean?" he asked softly. "It's not me, it's her." she whispered. "Her?" asked Syaoran. "I feel like she's me, but at the same time, she's not me." said Sakura, her eyes gazing away. "Do you know her name?" asked Syaoran, feeling catious. "...Shuay. Her name is Shuay." "? Shuay? What's her full name?" asked Syaoran, confused. "She doesn't remember. She changed it so many times, she doesn't know... who she is anymore." whispered Sakura.

* * *

sigh yea i know it's not done yet, but plz bear(?) with me. anyways thank you for reading, i'll try my best to continue it. There are more stories that I have not gone around to posting, but thank you!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Our Reflections, Our Enemies**

**A Promise is Worth a Stab of Pain and Misery**

HI!! WannabeFireFox (originally, BetrayedMind) does not own Cardcaptor Sakura! No matter how much she wishes she does! Not even... Yue Xx _sobsobsobsobsob_ xX BUT SHUAY BELONGS TO ME!!!! MY CHARACTER!! MINE ONLY!! NO ONE ELSE'S!! ANYWAYS!! Please enjoy!!!

* * *

Sakura's eyes snapped open. Her chest hurts. Her head hurts. Her entire body hurts. She laid there quietly. Trying to remember of what happened. 

**_Flashback_**

"What do you mean?!! Are you saying that monster was living in her?!!" yelled Toya. Obviously, he feared Shuay and was scared for his sister. He was, after all, attacked by the fake Sakura, and was currently in Sakura's hospital room after he was bandaged at shoulder. It was burnt and bleeding. Sakura didn't notice that at her previous meeting with her brother.

"What I mean is that, it is possible that Shuay, who took over Sakura's body, was the one who resided within her soul." spoke Eriol calmly. His face however looked gray and it seemed as though he was trying to find out about everything of the girl.

"How is that possible?!" yelled Toya. His head hurt like hell, and he was angry... everyone was nearly killed and that boy was acting all calm!!

"It may be possible that Shuay has been living in Sakura ever since she was born." said Syaoran, his face was all serious.

"Does that mean she is stoppable?!" asked Toya.

"Not likely, she does, after all, has the Sorcerer's Orb." replied Eriol.

"I don't get it!" frowned Toya. "What the hell is the Sorcerer's Orb."

Eriol looked at him in his eyes and Toya stepped back, he felt as though he had just asked a dangerous question.

Eriol sighed. "The Sorcerer's Orb was made a long time ago. And is considered a taboo to speak of it." he said and stared at all of them. "A legendary orb was found in Earth. It was said to hold the powers of the gods and could destroy the Earth. It can connect the world to the heavens and hell and unleash a demon so great, all will fall. _(A/N I know it sounds corny Dx) _If someone were to grab hold of it, then the entire universe will fall."

Everyone looked at him stunned.

"You... you're kidding right?!" gasped Sakura, her hands covering her mouth.

"I'm afraid not." said Eriol.

"Is there a way to stop it?!" asked Tomoyo, shock was etched in her face.

"No... it takes two months untill it'll be ready, but... if we don't destroy the Orb by then... we're all doomed." he said,  
his face looking grave. "And I'm afraid... if we were to go destroy it... one of will die."

"Why?!" gasped Meiling.

"Because... the only way to destroy it is to use a powerful magic and a great loss of magic can kill the user and I'm afraid that... the only one who has enough magic to destroy it... is Sakura."

"WHAT!!???" yelled everyone.

"Isn't there some other way?!!" yelled Syaoran who lost his calm figure, he didn't want to lose Sakura. No one did.

Eriol shook his head. Toya grabbed him by the front of his shirt and growled. "You're Clow Reed! You introduced my sister to the world of magic! YOU SHOULD HAVE SOME OTHER WAY!!!!" he yelled angrily.

"NII-SAN!"

Everyone turned around to Sakura. Her bangs covering her emerald eyes.

"Let him go." Toya stared at her and relunctly let him go. Eriol choked for air and Tomoyo ran to his side.

"Are you okay?" she asked worridly.

"I'm fine." he replied.

"Nii-san... if that will save the world... then I have no regrets to do so." Sakura said slowly before raising her head to smile at him.

Toya gripped his hands tightly. His sister was going off again. To save the world at the risk of losing her life. He felt useless as the older brother.

"I'll be fine." she whispered softly as she hugged him softly. "After all we do have two months, right?"

Eriol nodded.

"Well then we better get ready for it!" Sakura smiled widely and everyone's faces softened. "Well! I'm going to rest no-!"

"Sakura!!"

"Sakura!!"

Sakura coughed violently. Blood splashing all over her blankets.

"Somebody! Get the doctor!"

She couldn't breathe. "I-I can't breathe!!" she gasped before passing out. Her eyelids drooped and she could see the faces of everyone. The last thing she heard was a long _deeeeeee_. Sakura died.

**_End Flashback_**

And that was how she found herself on a different white room. No one was nearby and her thoughts were all jumbled up. The sky was gray and a small cool breeze flew by.

'_Someone had opened it._'

Sakura stared out the window. She felt exhausted and drained.

'_And angry._' she thought.

She remembered that a few days ago before Eriol told her that she was the only who could destroy the Orb, her magic had gone hay-wired and nearly killed everyone in a fifty mile radius. Eriol had to perform a binding spell and it took all his magic to restrict her. Including with Syaoran, Kero, Spinal, Ruby, and Yue. After that, she had no memories of anything and her thoughts were broken, making unclear words for her.

Eriol told her that aura seemed to be tainted and disrupt. A big hole was formed in her magic. It was as though something was residing there and had escaped, breaking the magic and causing a disruption in the soul. Around the big hole, were black vapors and red liquid was dripping down. _It was Blood._

Syaoran said that something was living in her.

Eriol said it was Shuay.

And it went to chaos there.

She held the responsibility of destroying the Sorcerer's Orb. And then she had died. She didn't know for how long but she knew that the doctors had brought her back because...

'_...if I was still dead, I wouldn't be here._' she thought to herself. Sometimes her mind was stupid without her. '_At this rate, I'll never be able to get out of the hospital._' she thought. '_And I only have two months to stop the Orb!_'

Sakura had a low chance of saving the world now.

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READING!! I do realize that I am very lazy to continue this story. That's why ...I suck. X( I have been mostly reading manga, watching anime, and reading other people's fanfics to get some ideas. Even if I wasn't lazy, I wouldn't have an idea of how to continue this. This will probably be my first and last continuation story. _I'm better at oneshots anyways, cause IT'S EASIER!! _I have writer's block -.- so I hope you enjoyed it and PLZZZZ DON'T FLAME ME !!! I sincerly hope I didn't do a bad job on this. x.X. If you can, could you guys give me some ideas on how to continue it? 


End file.
